Hermione and Bellatirx Friends Or Frenemies
by Belladonna Lestrange527
Summary: What happens when foe meet foe do they become friends or kill eachother


Hermione was walking down digon ally when there was a loud crack from behind her. Hermione whipped her head around only to see the person she dreaded the most Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

" well well look at we have here a filthy mudblood" Bellatrix said.

Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione.

" get away from me" Hermione said with an edge to her voice.

"oh always the fighter. To bad you have muggle parents are you could have been a great witch" Bellatrix said and smiled evily.

"watch your tounge lest i rip it out Bellatrix" Hermione snapped.

"The dark lord would be most pleased if i manged to kidnapp one of potter's friends" Bellatrix said evily.

" Bellatrix your nothing but a cruel heartless cold kniving deciving evil snitch that's looking for power. The only reason voldemort even spares a look at you is because you are most loyal. There's nothing about you he likes or respects at all." Hermione said.

"Say that again and i'll i'll kill you!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Heh. I would like to see you try. Harry could snap your frail little neck in seconds" Hermione said though regretting what she said.

" What did you say mudblood" Belltrix snapped.

"ooops" Hermione said. Hermione bolted off with Bellatrix hot on her tail. She was almost to the leaky cauldren when she turned around and saw a jet of green light heading towards Bellatrix who was still running.

" oh merlin help me" Hermione muttered. Hermione high taild it to Bellatrix. Hermione jumpped into Bellatrix's side forcing them both to the ground. The light flew over they're heads. Hermione slide a little to the side. Bellatrix shook her head and got up she was standing above Hermione who was trying to get up.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"Bellatirx snarled.

" I think i'm the one that just saved your life" Hermione said in disbelif.

" I WAS DOING WELL ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Bellatrix said furiously.

" Heh not from my point of view" Hermione said.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bellatrix said.

"Look Bellatrix you were dimwitted enough not to notice someone was going to attack you. So be greatfull i don't take you to the ministry. Plus i didn't mean what i said before if anything you could snap Harry's neck if you really wanted to" Hermione said gently.

Bellatrix's eyes lightened.

" Well you're not as much as a twit as i thought you were" Bellatrix said.

" I'll take that as a complement" Hermione said.

"I think you're trying to make me owe you a debt" Bellatrix said.

"you should say thanks" Hermione said.

" why" Bellatrix admitted.

" You should say oh thank you Hermione for helping me. Considering the fact i just saved you from an instant death." Hermione said she got up and dusted herslef off.

"What a time to develope a sense of humor" Bellatrix said.

"I thought so" Hermione said.

" So what now?" Bellatrix asked.

" I don't know" Hermione answered.

"Oh great" Bellatrix said in disbelif.

" Hey it's not my fault" Hermione asked and held out a hand and smiled sweet

" of course not. Hou could this get any worse" Bellatrix said angerly.

Then they got surouned by death eaters.

Bellatrix and Hermione pulled out their wands and started casting rounds of spells.

" For the record I blame you for this" Hermione said.

"Less talk more fighting" Bellatrix said.

After they fought off the last of the death eaters Hermione was tired.

" Oh is the little mudblood worn out" Bellatrix said in a mocking voice.

" Shut up. We need to find someplace to stay untill tomarow" Hermione said in between pants.

" No what we _need_ to do is run before the ministry finds out" Bellatrix said.

"Are you so incompitent that you can't stand one night in The Leaky cauldren" Hermione insulted.

"If I wanted to i'd kill you you cheecky cheecky girl" Bellatrix said.

"Oh fine we'll head to malfoy manor once were there i'll get naricissa and draco to help" Hermione said.

" Fine but if your 'plan' fails i shall kill Potter myself" Bellatrix said.

" Fair enough but don't kill anybody" Hermione said.

"I'm not making any promisses" Bellatrix said.

" Let's go" Hermione said.

They set off towards malfoy manor


End file.
